Turnabout Spa: The Written Script
by D's Vault
Summary: I spent 2 days, 2 DAYS, watching the video while typing down EVERY LAST WORD. And then I fixed the grammar & spelling problems. All because I hated all the flaws & missed potential in it.
1. Words & Disclaimer

The only reason I found the original form of this continuation, was because I watched Turnabout Storm. I never touched anything with MLP in it because it never interested me. But Turnabout Storm is another thing. If you have any questions, either PM me or ask me in your reviews.

All the ideas in here belong to their original owners. I don't own any of it. Have fun reading.


	2. The Case

The Script of _"Turnabout Spa"_

(Has been slightly altered and I fixed what I thought were the grammar and spelling mistakes.)

_**|Part 1 Begin|**_

**[The Murder Scene]**

?1: W-What are you doing here?

?2: I came here to retrieve what you stole from me. It's payback time, darling.

?1: …What are doing with that?!

*?2 raises knife & thrusts it down.

?2: Sweet dreams…

*Screen blackens out.

?2: …darling.

**[At Equestrian Court]**

_**December 26**_

_**Equestrian Court**_

_**9:45 AM**_

**Trixie:** (Ugh… stomach hurling… horn feeling heavy… It's official… I am nervous. Well, how couldn't I? This is my first case ever!)

?: Calm down Trix, everything will be fine. You have studied a lot. Don't let yourself be your own obstacle to the truth!

Trixie: I know! It's just…it has been a long time. 5 years… Can you believe it? And to think…bold-[that case] would lead us to this…

?: I…still thank him to this day for what he did…and it was time for me to return the favor.

Trixie: (My name…is Trixie Lulamoon, and this is my friend, Sonata. You could say…she's the only friend I have ever had. Well…after what I did **five years ago…** I guess it was nothing unexpected.)

**["Trixie's Past" Flashback]**

Trixie: (After all…because of me, an innocent pony's life almost vanished. That sort of thing…doesn't speak well of you. No matter what I tried…I was always picked on because of it. I used the money Mr. Wright gave to me to improve my shows…but no one ever watched them. I'd usually get rotten tomatoes or ponies asking me how I could be so heartless. …I had no choice but to leave Ponyville…again… And if that was not enough…some time later, I was **framed for murder.**

Isn't life ironic…the pony who almost convicted an innocent one…in the stand, waiting for the worst. …Everypony wanted a guilty verdict of course. Everypony…but her. She was new back then…when she got her pass out of jail. The way she trusted me until the end…and no matter what anypony else said about my guilt…it moved me. Not only did she prove my innocence…but she also found the real culprit. After the trial ended…Sonata invited me to her place, "Sonata & Co. Law Offices"….I had no place to go, I had no choice but to accept.

…I have been living in those offices since then. And for once, what I thought was impossible…happened: I…I found a friend. This is how I became an attorney, but our story just begins, criminals, here comes justice!)

**[Back To "Equestrian Court"]**

Sonata: Equestria to Trixie…are you there?

Trixie: O-Oh..? AH! Sorry! Memories got into my head.

Sonata: …Promise me you won't get those in the court. A-anyways…I think it's time for you to meet your client. Remember, she's the one who should be nervous, not you!

Trixie: H-Hi there! (What am I supposed to say?!)

Aloe: H-Hi, my name is Aloe Blossom…

Trixie: (I know being accused of murder is bad…but seriously, I have seen happier ponies in funerals.) W-Well, don't worry about it Ms. Aloe. If you are innocent we'll set you free!

Aloe: …..I think that's where the problem stands. After all, I think I did it…

Trixie: Oh, that's fine…wait…**WHAT?! NO, THAT'S BAD!** (My first case as an Attorney…I have to prove my client innocent of murder…and she thinks she did it… Could this possibly go into a more wrong direction?!)

**[Inside The Court]**

*Chatter fills the court.

*Judge hits with the gavel once.

Judge: Court is now in session for the trial against Aloe Blossom.

Derpy: Prosecution's ready to go, your honor.

Trixie: T-The defense is ready, y-your honor…**WAIT, YOUR HONOR?!**

Derpy: Heh..heh… You seem rather surprised. The judge loved this place so much, he accepted to work in Equestria whenever a case needed him.

Judge: That is right, indeed, I have been working here for a couple of years…

Trixie: Y-You can't be serious…

Judge: Many questions lie in my head about why you became an attorney, Ms. Trixie, but let's not waste more time. Prosecution, your opening statement please.

Derpy: The victim of this terrible crime was Lotus Blossom, the defendant's sister. She was **stabbed** with a knife. When the defendant was arrested, she was asleep in the upper floor. And to make things even more obvious…she was found holding the murder weapon! Just in case, I'd like to provide evidence showing the defendant's guilt, take a look at these pictures everyone.

*Picture#1 shows Lotus Blossom lying in a small pool of blood between two small couches.

Derpy: As you can see, the victim was brutally stabbed by a sharp object, but the murder weapon is missing. This is where the second photo tells us the whole truth!

*Picture#2 shows Aloe Blossom laying on a bed with the knife in her hoofs. A bottle & an IPad with earphones are on a small box near the corner behind Aloe.

*Chatter fills the court again, causing Judge to hit with the gavel again.

Judge: Order! Order I said! The court accepts these pictures as evidence.

*"Pictures of the crime" have been added to the court record.

Judge: With the evidence presented by the prosecution…I see no point in delaying this trial any longer.

Trixie: **E-EXCUSE ME?!**

Sonata: Trixie, calm down. This trial just started. Now listen, there are two obvious problems with the prosecution's claims. Find them and you will get yourself out of this. You can do that for me, right?

Trixie: (Two problems…? Just what would those be?! Whatever they are, better think fast!) your honor, there's a big, gaping hole in the prosecution's claims!

Judge: Oh, really? And what would that be?

Trixie: Just "who" took these? Prosecution, who took these pictures?!

*Chatter fills the court again.

Judge: Ms. Trixie, what's your point?

Trixie: My point is the next, your honor. Just who could take such detailed pictures of the crime, especially one with the defendant asleep? Only somebody who saw the crime, other than the defendant or the victim!

Judge: The defense has a point, prosecution, who gave you these pictures?

Derpy: Heh..heh… I thought this would end sooner. I guess I was wrong then, but let me just tell you, this changes nothing. Yes, you are right. There was bold-[a third pony] that day, a witness.

*Chatter fills the court again.

Sonata: Good jab Trix. Way to save the case!

Derpy: Since the defense wishes to get its final blow, I guess I'll let our witness take the stand. But as I said before, this will change nothing.

Judge: In that case, prosecutor Derpy, allow your witness into the court.

Trixie: (…this must be it, I know it! If Aloe is innocent…then this witness had something to do with this crime. And I am going to unmask it!)

|Part 1 End|

* * *

><p>|Part 2 Begin|<p>

Trixie: (This witness…is all I have to prove Aloe is innocent. She couldn't have done it…I know she couldn't! bold-[Trust your client to the very end…] That's something Sonata made me learn by heart. I'll trust my client no matter what and the truth will come to light!)

Judge: Hmm. So…is the witness ready to testify, Prosecutor Derpy?

Derpy: Our witness is ready to testify whenever you wish to do so, your honor.

Judge: Well, let's not hold this for longer, Bailiff, please bring our witness to the stand!

Derpy: Witness, please state your name and occupation for the record.

Sapphire: Ah…that would be Sapphire Beam, I am the boss of my own Spa company in Manehattan.

Derpy: And you witnessed the crime scene, yes?

Sapphire: That's right darling. All of it.

Trixie: Objection! Witness, you just mentioned you manage a Spa of your own, right?

Sapphire: Yes. What about it? Would you like the to get a mud bath? They are 50% off today!

Trixie: No, not really but…

Derpy: Objection! This isn't a place to negotiate spa services Ms. Trixie!

Trixie: That's not my point! My point is…what was this witness doing there? According to what she just said, she's the owner of another Spa company in Manehattan. If so, why would she be in a Ponyville Spa?

Sapphire: That's easy to explain dear. Allow me to elaborate. My spa is a very prestigious place, but the Blossom Spa is simply flawless! Not even my own workers could do the wonders the Blossom sisters did. Their service was…magical. I used to ask for their services everytime I was in Ponyville.

Judge: Hmmm…that sounds like a logical explanation. Witness, please testify about what you saw on the night of the murder.

**[Witness Testimony: -What I Saw-]**

|Testimony Begin|

Sapphire: I went to the Blossoms Spa to have one of their great Hooficures. But when I opened the door…oh dear! What a horrible scene I witnessed! A pony, dead, and a blood bath on the floor… I wet to revise the crime scene until I heard somepony snoring on upper floor. And I found the defendant, sleeping like a an angel with a bloody knife!

|Testimony End|

Judge: Hmmm… And that's when you decided to take the pictures, right?

Sapphire: That's right, your honor. Did I do good?

Judge: You are certainly helping us resolve this! Defense, you can start your cross examination now.

Trixie: I know she is lying somewhere…and I gotta find out what it is. Let's break this witness!

**[Cross Examination: -What I Saw-]**

|Cross Examination Begin|

Sapphire: I went to the Blossoms Spa to have one of their great Hooficures. But when I opened the door…oh dear! What a horrible scene I witnessed! A pony, dead, and a blood bath on the floor… I went to revise the crime scene until I heard somepony snoring on upper floor. And then I found the defendant, sleeping like a an angel with a bloody knife!

Trixie: Objection!

|Cross Examination End|

Trixie: Ms. Sapphire…are you sure you are telling the truth?

Sapphire: W-Well of course darling! Why wouldn't I?

Trixie: Perhaps that's a question I should ask you…after all, you are lying.

Sapphire: W-What?!Trixie: "And I found the defendant, sleeping like a an angel with a bloody knife" you said, right? Well, according to the pictures **YOU** took…that doesn't make any sense! The knife in this picture is absolutely clean!

Sapphire: Ack!

*Chatter fills the court.

Judge: O-Order, order in the court! Would the witness care to elaborate? Why did you mention that the knife was bloody?

Sapphire: I…uh…w-what a great question your honor!

Derpy: Objection! This is trivial! The witness merely forgot about that detail!

Trixie: Objection! Trivial, huh? Tell me, what kind of murder weapon is perfectly clean after stabbing a living being?! Can you explain that? I think not!

Derpy: D…D…DERP!

Sapphire: Y-Your honor, please! Could I testify once more? I…I think I forgot some important facts!

Judge: …The court would like to hear an accurate testimony from the very beginning, Ms. Sapphire. Please be careful the next time or your testimony will become untrustable, understand?

Sapphire: R-Right…apologies your honor.

Sonata: You are doing great so far Trix. That's all you have to do: Find contradictions & you'll find your truth! Press and present, it all relies on those two weapons.

**[Witness Testimony: -The Bloody Knife-]**

|Witness Testimony Begin|

Sapphire: The truth is…I really saw the bloody knife. But right when I was about to take the picture, she licked it! From top to bottom…I was digested when I saw it. I think nothing else can prove more who was the real killer!

|Witness Testimony End|

Derpy: Heh..heh… I think this trial will not last much longer.

Judge: P-Prosecutor Derpy! What are you laughing at?!

Derpy: I apologize your honor, it's just that…I happened to remember, we have proof…proof that th defendant licked the knife!

Trixie: **W-WHAAAAAT?!**

Derpy: The proof…is the murder of course. The knife…had the defendant's saliva all over it. With this proof, this whole case is done for!

*Knife; Category: Weapons; Provided by: Prosecutor Derpy

Judge: If everything's as the witness says…then there would be no choice. Ms. Trixie… I am afraid to say this to you, but if you cannot find any contradictions in this witness statements…then I am afraid your client will be declared **gulty.**

Trixie: B-But…but…your honor!

Judge: One more cross examination, Ms. Trixie. That's all.

Trixie: (AGH! Only one cross examination?! What's going on with the judge?! This isn't looking good at all…I can't screw up!)

**[Cross Examination: -The Bloody Knife-]**

|Cross Examination Begin|

Sapphire: The truth is…I really saw he bloody knife.

Trixie: Hold it! Do you remember finding anything else that may be important?

Sapphire: I am not sure darling. What exactly would you like to ask me about?

Trixie: (Hmm… This could be important. Should I ask further?) Yes, I'd like to ask about the pictures you took… Most exactly, this spot right here. Take that!

*Trixie points out the bottle behind Aloe.

Trixie: This object right here…this bottle. Do you know what it is?

Sapphire: Well…if you like worthless information… The bottle in the shelf…I think it's some sort of medicine.

Trixie: Hold it! How did you know this was medicine?

Sapphire: The way it was labeled caught my attention. It had the label of a blue feather, meaning it's feather juice, used for sleeping problems. I have used that juice sometimes myself.

Derpy: We took a picture of the objects in the shelf just in case. Here, have it.

*Pictures of the crime#2 have been added into the Court Record.

Sapphire: The bottle was obviously medicine; I remember the Blue Feather label on it.

Trixie: Objection!

|Cross Examination End|

Trixie: Ms. Sapphire…you have dug your own grave.

Sapphire: W-What are you talking about?!

Trixie: A label of a "Blue Feather"? I don't think you are right about this one.

Judge: That's…that's…what is that?

Trixie: It's the label of a Coconut, your honor. Our witness here testified to the court that she saw a "Blue Feather" label on the bottle, in that way, it would justify why she was asleep! But the label of this bottle is the one of a Coconut juice to be precise!

Sapphire: S-So!? What does **THAT** change at all?

Trixie: Well, Ms. Sapphire…it changes everything.

Sapphire: …

Trixie: In fact, it responds to the crucial question…that holds this entire trial! Who **REALLY** killed Lotus Blossom!

Sapphire: Nooooooooo!

*Chatter fills the Court.

Judge: Order! I will have order! Ms. Trixie, explain yourself!

Trixie: Gladly, your honor. The witness confused the content of ths bottle for "Blue feather juice" when it's real content was really different. But why would she confuse the contents like that? Because there **WAS** indeed, Blue Feather Juice in that bottle, and the witness knew it!

Derpy: Objection! Where are you going with this?! Blue feather juice or not, it does not change who killed the victim!

Trixie: Ms. Derpy…at this point even you can figure out what this contradiction means. The reason of why the defendant was asleep at the time of the murder…was so the victim could not get any help during the time of the murder! It would also be easy to frame her considering her state! By getting the knife on her hooves! The defendant was drinking Coconut juice, thinking she was refreshing her mouth with innocent water. But in reality, she was drinking a sleep potion! That's when Ms. Sapphire murdered Lotus Blossom. And then, decided to pin the murder on the victim's sister!

*Chatter fills the Court.

Judge: The defense has raised a very likely possibility of what really happened. Ms. Sapphire, how do you respond to these accusations?

Sapphire: Well, your honor…I am amused, actually. Amused that you fell flat into this cheap excuse of a lawyer's tricks.

Trixie: Hey, watch that tongue!

Sapphire: Alright then, Ms. Trixie, let me ask you a question. You claim I put Blue Feather Juice in Aloe's bottle, so I could kill Lotus and then frame her sister. Where then, is the proof that shows I did it?

Trixie: W-Well…yeah, you see… (DARN IT! I forgot about the proof!)

Sapphire: Hah, just as I thought. With no proof, your arguments are nothing but bluffing. Your honor, I am getting tired of all this questioning. Can I go home now?

Judge: The defense's lack of proof is enough for me to give a veredict now. Ms. Sapphire, you can leave this court.

Sapphire: Gladly…

Sonata: Objection! The witness will stay on the stand!

Trixie: Sonata?!

Sonata: Trixie, don't give up right when you are about to win! There is one piece of evidence that this court has not seen yet, and still, will give you the victory over this case! Don't let anyone trick you into thinking their answer is the only one, do it for your client!

Judge: It seems the defense has something to add. Have you obtained any evidence that proves Ms. Sapphire was the culprit?

Trixie: (Think, Trixie, think! What piece of evidence can finally relate this to Sapphire? If I get this right, then Aloe will finally be free!) Your honor, the defense would like to present proof!

Sapphire: Hah…simply ridiculous. I can already sense her defeat and shame now.

Judge: Alright then, Ms. Trixie…show this court the evidence that will end this case once and for all!

Trixie: Take that!

*Bottle containing gray liquid with white sparkles.

Trixie: I think this bottle needs no introduction now.

Judge: Yes, Ms. Trixie, we have seen this bottle before. What about it?

Trixie: Well…if everything is right, then this bottle contains **hoofprints** of the witness.

Sapphire: H-Hoofprints?!

Trixie: If you touched that bottle to pour Blue Feather Juice in it, then it will have your prints, along with the substance mixed with the Coconut Juice! So wanna give it a go? We will send this bottle to the investigation team and they will determine whose prints are on it! Well, Ms. Sapphire?!

Sapphire: …Nrk…urg! Hah hah hah hah hah…

Trixie: …!

*Sapphire starts laughing uncontrollably.

Judge: W-Well…that was mostly unexpected! Prosecutor Derpy…would you like to add anything before I lend my verdict?

Derpy: …W-W-Who are you?

Judge: P-Prosecutor Derpy, are you alright?

Derpy: W-Why do you call me a prosecutor? What is that? What am I doing here and why are so many ponies looking at me? **SOMEPONY EXPLAIN IT TO ME!**

*Chatter fills the Court.

Audience: I think she finally lost it… Wait, wasn't Derpy a mailmare five years ago? It's all Trixie's fault! She pushed her buttons too hard!

?: Hold it! Mother…have you…have you finally returned?

Derpy: T-That voice… Dinky…my little muffin…is that you I hear?

Dinky: …Mommy! Oh, mommy, I missed you so much!

Derpy: My little muffin… Wh-Why does your voice sound this mature? And…is that your cutie mark?!

Dinky: That does not matter now, all that matters is that you are back now.

Judge: Um…I am extremely confused about what just happened, but I think the defendant deserves a verdict. Anyways, this court finds the defendant, Aloe Blossom…**NOT GUILTY.**

*Cheers fill the court.

Judge: Court is now adjourned!

[Defendant's Lobby]

**[Equestria Court]**

**Defendant's Lobby**

**12:23 PM**

Sonata: You did it! You really did it! You did an incredible job in there Trix!

Trixie: Ha ha! It was a pretty good one wasn't it? But I couldn't do it alone!

Sonata: This is what friends are for, after all. I think you have finally learned that well.

Trixie: M-Ms. Aloe…are you okay?

Aloe: It's alright, really, in fact, I must thank you. That horrible day I lost her…I…I had a nightmare. A nightmare where I killed my sister. I blamed myself for what happened everyday after that, thinking I killed her in my sleep. But not anymore…I must stay strong. For her, and for myself.

Trixie: Ms. Aloe…

Sonata: Oh, by the way, Trix, while you chatting with your client, I asked about the details of what happened with Prosecutor Derpy.

Trixie: Oh really? What was that all about?

Sonata: It was actually a really, tragic story.

**[Derpy's Tragic Story]**

Sonata: Derpy Hooves was a happy mailmare. Her daughter, Dinky Doo, was her everything. Dinky was 10 years old…bold-[5 years ago.] But one day, when she was late for one of her deliveries, a giant rock hit her head. She was in a coma for a week. When she woke up…she didn't remember who she was anymore. In fact,..she remembered no one. She didn't even recognize her own daughter, who she told to not follow her. She then became a prosecutor. She never lost once. Many ponies were convicted by her. Luckily, it was for simple crimes. Nothing too serious. When you defeated her, you broke the curse that was destroying who she really was. She may have lost 5 valuable years with her daughter, but I think she will be fine.

**[Back to the Defendant's Breakroom]**

Sonata: You have done wonders today, Trix. Well, it's time to celebrate, don't you think? You decide where we will have dinner today. It will be all on me! We REALLY gotta talk about your objections. They sound a bit crispy sometimes! Ha ha ha! Just kidding!

Trixie: Sonata…my only and best friend…what would I do without you? I hope one day I can repay you for all that you have done for me. Only time can tell. But for no, well…guess it's time for dinner! I wonder though…if more cases will be ahead for us? Whatever criminals got , they won't be able to hide from us! My Great and Powerful heart know it…

|Part 2 End|


	3. My Thoughts

Ending Notes relating to the case named "Turnabout Storm":

***The roles in this case:**

-Trixie Lulamoon: Defense Attorney (Protagonist)

-Sonata: Defense Attorney in Trixie's trial, Defense Council in Aloe's trial (A main character)

-Aloe Blossom: Defendant (Side character)

-Derpy Hooves: Prosecutor (Main character)

-The Judge: Judge (Main Character)

-Sapphire Beam: Witness/Murderer (Antagonist)

***No motives were thought of.**

-There is no motive for Aloe to kill her sister at all. Just evidence.

-Sapphire Beam's motives were never considered, mentioned, or even explained.

-The motive or closest thing to one that was thought of, was the reason Trixie stated that Sapphire put Aloe to sleep for.

***Trixie didn't have the chance to gather evidence.**

-I'm pretty sure that's the first thing you do when approached with a client.

-Sonata didn't give Trixie any evidence, as far as I can recall from the video.

***Trixie's character has been completely changed.**

-She doesn't talk in third person anymore.

-She doesn't wear her hat anymore, but because this was a SFM production, her hat may have not been able to have been included in this case.

-She seems to have been reduced to a rookie level as a defense attorney. Even though she started as a prosecutor in the case of "Turnabout Storm", she should've been able to adjust to the role of a defense attorney quickly. Especially given the fact that the timeline of events during the bold-[5 year period] was not explained.

-The only **slight** reference to her old self is this quote. "Whatever criminals got, they won't be able to hide from us! My Great and Powerful heart know it…"

***Trixie's cross examinations were flawed.**

-When she cross-examined Sapphire's first testimony, she only objected at the end of the testimony.

-She never said "Hold it!" once during the whole cross examination, meaning she didn't get all the information she could've.

-When cross-examined Sapphire's second testimony, she said "Hold it!" once. After Sapphire was don answering Trixie's questions, Trixie immediately said "Objection!". She, once again, missed the chance to gather more information out of the witness.

***All the timelines in the case don't match up.**

-The entire case took from 9:45 AM-12:23 PM, 2 hours and 38 minutes to be precise.

-As said before, this case took 2 hours and 38 minutes. Even though this was a video, the events within the case itself only lasted from 4:39 to 14:39, with equals 10 minutes. This is not including the time it took to get Sapphire Beam, the witness. Sure, it may have taken a while to get Sapphire, but unless if she went out of the Ponyville, it wouldn't make sense. Even if she went back to Manehattan, it probably would've taken a day to get her back. This would've postponed the trial until the next day, but from the events I see in "Turnabout Spa", I conclude that she was in the courtroom until when she was called to the witness stand!

-The time of the murder is never identified or even mentioned (like Sapphire's motive for killing Lotus) and the events before and after the murder are never revealed.

***Aloe never got to go to the stand.**

-Aloe is the defendant. She has the right to testify in court about this case. The fact that she didn't testify defies the rights she has.

-Her testimony could've changed the entire case! The results would've led to several results, including revealing Sapphire's motive!

***The events of Sapphire on the witness stand are flawed, even for a rookie murderer.**

-In a regular court case, she wouldn't even have been allowed to leave. She drew too much attention to herself. A great example was her screaming "Nooooo!" before the trial was even close to being over.

-Even after she was found to be the murderer, she was never asked about what the events during the murder were. This can be excused because she did have breakdown and most likely either passed out and/or was taken away afterwards.

***What was the thing that Lotus Blossom took from Sapphire Beam?**

-This question has not been answered…yet.

***The results and consequences of the case wasn't taken seriously enough.**

-I don't mean you can't have some jokes here and there, I mean that the consequence of this case is very terrible.

-This case was about a murder. A murder that took place in Ponyville.

-In "Turnabout Storm", it was already stated within the series, that murder was rare. Because murder is such a rare crime, the punishment is very severe. Rainbow Dash was going to be banished to the sun for it even.

***Unfortunately, with the flaws I have pointed out, this is would have to be the easiest MURDER court case I have ever seen.**

-The timelines within "Turnabout Spa" don't match up.

-Trixie's character was replaced with a bad "Phoenix Wright" character.

-Trixie didn't gather evidence.

-Trixie messed up in the trial on the cross examinations.

-Aloe never got to testify.

-No motive was given for Aloe murdering her sister so that this accusation would even be proven somewhat.

-Sapphire's testimonies were extremely flawed.

-Sapphire's motive is never mentioned, revealed, or even taken into consideration in this case.

-Whatever Lotus took from Sapphire, it's never revealed.

-The punishment for the crime was not taken seriously enough by anyone in the case.

I don't know if the creator realized it or not, but their pathetic try at a continuation of "Turnabout Spa" may secretly be a way at creating the rest of the "Turnabout" series. But I dunno. No matter how bad the finished product was, it was still amusing. I actually had a fun time dissecting this case. Though, because I'm still unsatisfied, I'm just going to post a better version of this script and not only this case, but the case where Trixie is put on trial.


End file.
